


Carpe Diem

by kiefercarlos



Series: Holby City Shots [2]
Category: Holby City
Genre: Angst, F/M, Rekindling, hospital romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: One-Shot:Joseph has returned, but Jac doesn't know how she get him to talk to her. She misses him too much, to leave them where they were.
Relationships: Joseph Byrne/Jac Naylor
Series: Holby City Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759474
Kudos: 1





	Carpe Diem

Jac glanced over at Joseph for the fifth time since the meeting started ten minutes ago. He had yet to glance back, but that was to be expected. The two had barely spoken since he had returned to Holby. Not that she had expecting him to say much to her. He had left without her, gotten married and then subsequently divorced in the time that he'd been away. The two hadn't communicated once since he had left for the Lake District, so there wasn't much to say to each other now that he had returned.

The problem was, Jac was still in love with him. She had tried to ignore the feelings but every time she looked at him, it hit her, full force. She didn't know what she was going to do but she couldn't continue like this.

Two days later and she couldn't take it anymore. She had to get him to talk to her. She waited for him to finish his rounds and then waited for him outside by his car.

"Jac what are you doing?" He said his voice losing his usual edge after a tough day on the ward. "We need to talk." She answers and he sighs and pulls his keys out of his pocket. "Does it have to be right now? Because I really want to get home." He says and Jac is on the verge of letting him go, but she can't push this back anymore.

"No. It's got to be now." She says and Joseph slips his keys back in his pocket and sighs heavily. He crosses his arms across his chest and Jac takes a deep breath, to steady herself.

"I'm going to get straight to the point here Joe." She starts and Joseph inclines his head, to show that he's listening.

"When you left I struggled. I won't lie. It was the worse decision I ever made. I did though, get over it." She says and she can see his eyes soften at her. She knew they would, because he always got that way when she let her feelings out.

"You returned and I hoped beyond hope that I wouldn't get feelings for you again. I knew that I couldn't let myself do that again." She said looking down at her feet and taking a deep breath.

"The truth is though, I did. I look at you and I'm filled with feelings of love. I need you to know, because I need you to tell me, that you don't feel that way and that I have to move on. You have to talk to me." She says with the slightest quiver in her voice. Joseph doesn't say anything for a moment. He just stares at her, his eyes burning into hers.

"Joseph please." She mutters and before she's able to get another word out, Joseph's lips are on hers and her heart she's sure misses a beat. Her arms wrap around him as his come up to cradle her face. She's not sure how long they both end up standing there for, but when they return for breath, he's got the slightest hint of a smile on his face. She is just frozen in shock.

"All I've been waiting for is you to tell me that." Joseph says as he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. Jac blinks and takes a breath. She nods dumbly and steps away from the car. Leaving him to get into it. He unlocks the door and opens it. He turns to look at her with a larger smile gracing his features.

"Tomorrow morning, coffee. I'm buying." He says and Jac just nods, trying to hold back a grin. "Sure thing." She says and he leans over and lands a soft kiss to her cheek before he gets into his car. She watches him as he drives off and heads to her own car. Tomorrow was going to be a start of a something special. She'd lost him once and she wasn't going to be stupid enough to let him go again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Hope you enjoyed  
> Comments and Kudos much appreciated


End file.
